Technical Field
This application is directed to a device for identifying optical array polarity and/or measuring optical signal power or loss, and in particular a device that performs the identification and measurement using a position sensing detector.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional devices that measure optical signal intensity utilize an optical detector that is coupled individually to each optical fiber of the optical array. A conventional device may be used to measure the optical intensity of an optical signal transmitted through each optical fiber of the array. However, the need to couple the device to each optical fiber individually in order to obtain an intensity measurement is time consuming.
Some conventional devices are equipped with a multiple sensors, whereby each sensor captures an optical signal received from a respective optical fiber of the array. For these devices to work properly, the sensors must be respectively aligned with the optical fibers. Due to the fact that optical array connectors, such as multi-fiber push-on (MPO) connectors, are gender-specific (i.e., pinned or unpinned), a gender-compliant device is required in order to attach the device to the connector and ensure alignment. Thus, personnel performing field tests on optical arrays may need to carry multiple devices for both genders. The alternative use of patch cords to reverse gender may introduce artifacts in measurement results and adds uncertainty. Furthermore, these devices are only usable for optical arrays of a certain size (having specific number of rows or columns of optical fibers). They may not be used to test a multitude of other commercially available arrays that differ in terms of the number of rows or columns of optical fibers than for which the device is designed.